lucasfilmfandomcom-20200215-history
Endor
The second moon of Endor, also referred to as the forest moon of Endor, or sanctuary moon, is a moon in the Star Wars universe. It appears in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as the home to the Ewoks, and is the body over which the second Death Star is constructed. It is also the location of the Ewok TV movies Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor, as well as the animated and Marvel Comics Star Wars: Ewoks series and also inspired the exterior queue of Star Tours: The Adventures Continue at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Filming where the forest scenes were shot]] The Endor scenes in Return of the Jedi were filmed in two Northern California locations. A redwood forest at Jedediah Smith Redwoods State Park near Crescent City, California and in the Redwood grove near the Skywalker Ranch in Marin County California. Depiction The body, which is a forested moon covered by giant trees, is sometimes called the "forest moon of Endor" in Return of the Jedi and other times referred to directly as Endor. The only reference to another body in the Endor system is a small red planet or moon shown in the distance. The novelization of Return of the Jedi asserts that the planet (also named Endor) was destroyed a long time ago, though later Star Wars media explain away the planet's destruction as a hoax. In the Ewok television movies, a large green gas giant is shown in the moon's skies. In the Ewoks cartoon, the moon is shown to orbit a binary star. The moon and its inhabitants play a pivotal role in the Galactic Civil War in Return of the Jedi: the Rebel Alliance's destruction of the second Death Star occurs in the moon's orbit, and is facilitated by events on the moon's surface. The second Death Star's shield generator is located on the moon's surface. Rebels led by Han Solo (Harrison Ford) use stolen codes and an Imperial shuttle to land on the surface intent on destroying the generator. The Rebels form an alliance with the Ewok inhabitants, who mistakenly believe that C-3PO (Anthony Daniels) is "some sort of god." The Ewoks provide guidance and support the Rebels' attack on the Imperials. Once the Rebel Alliance takes down the Death Star's shield, the space station is open to attack; Rebel starfighters, led by Lando Calrissian (Billy Dee Williams) in the Millennium Falcon, annihilate it. Along with the Ewoks, the moon is depicted in post-''Jedi'' works as the home of deadly giant Goraxes, tall and timid Yuzzums, evil yet dim-witted Duloks, rodent-like Teeks, the vicious condor dragon and a settlement of off-planet reptilian marauders. Impact damage The Death Star's explosion in orbit prompted speculation about the consequences for Endor of impact damage. In one of the Star Wars Tales comics, "Apocalypse Endor", an Imperial veteran of Endor refers to the moon being devastated by the impact of falling debris; however, another character dismisses this as a myth, saying that most of the Death Star's mass was obliterated in the explosion, and that the Rebels "took care of the rest." The book Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy describes the Rebels using shields and tractor beams to protect their strike team on the moon of Endor. However, many fans simply believe that the majority of the second Death Star was obliterated and the rest simply burned up while falling through the atmosphere of Endor. Expanded Universe In the ride Star Tours people could go to Endor. References External links *Endor at the Star Wars Databank (official site). * *Endor 'Holocaust' at Star Wars Technical Commentaries. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Planets